Más engañoso que la muerte
by Metallic Lenneth
Summary: Esto es un mini-shot escrito en exactamente 4000 palabras. Es una pequeña historia que surgió de una pesadilla que tuve una noche luego de leer la novela de "El Resplandor" de Stephen King. Es una historia de My Little Pony, y transcurre en lagun lugar de Equestria. Cosas extrañas estan pasado en un antiguo pueblo y nuestro protagonista viaja allí para investigar dichos sucesos.


Hola. Permíteme que me presente.  
Yo soy Metallic Lenneth.

Probablemente te preguntes por qué estamos aquí. La razón es, simplemente, que quiero contarte una historia.

Así que, si aún estás leyendo esto, me gustaría pedirte amablemente que tomes asiento y prestes ojos y oídos a esto que voy a contarte.  
Toma asiento, tú, dulce niño, quién en la plenitud de su infancia gusta de las fantasías más bellas y etéreas, perfectas para una noche de ensueño.

Pero ésta es una historia diferente. De una realidad tan fría que quita el sueño. Anda, que la noche es larga y bella, y hay que saber apreciarla con tiento.

Esta es la historia de algo que sucedió hace muchos años atrás.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era un joven como ustedes, trabajaba como investigador privado. Mi mayor fortaleza y habilidad era investigar y resolver casos "especiales", cuya naturaleza era ligeramente absurda e imposible. Era algo para lo que estaba hecho y representaba mi mayor orgullo personal.

Un día, mientras estaba en mi oficina, revisando casos como era habitual, tuve algunos codeos e intercambio de palabra con ciertos ponis, los cuales me presentaron un caso que podía llegar a "despertar mi interés". Ellos confiaban en que podía hacer este pequeño "trabajito".

Días después recibí un llamado de uno de ellos, el cual se encontraba trabajando en el caso en cuestión, y me sugirió la idea de moverme hacia el lugar donde nace cierta historia que dio origen a este caso.

Tras reunir toda la información y los elementos necesarios, sentí que ya no había lugar para dudas así que decidí tomarme este viaje.

Mis pasos me habían llevado a parar en un pequeño y antiquísimo pueblo en los confines de Equestria, el cual estaba nutrido de diversas historias y leyendas, y que a pesar del paso del tiempo aún se mantiene vigente.

Muchas leyendas convergían en torno a este pueblo, desde las más fantásticas e incluso a las más estremecedoras. Pero la más curiosa de todas las historias es quizá una en la que se cuenta una serie de misteriosos sucesos que han estado ocurriendo a lo largo de los años. Sucesos que involucran suicidios, extrañas desapariciones y un inexplicable comportamiento en los habitantes de dicho lugar, los cuales parecían verse melancólicos y ausentes en todo momento. Y cuando te acercabas a ellos, parecían estar contando las horas, viviendo con miedo. Pero… ¿miedo de qué? ¿Qué era aquello que tenía a los habitantes del pueblo tan inquietos desde hace tantos años?

Llevado por la intriga y por el deseo de desentrañar aquel misterio, me puse manos a la obra. Durante días y noches me pasé el tiempo recorriendo el lugar, hablando con sus habitantes, recopilando testimonios, juntando historias, atando cabos… todo ello me llevó hacia un gran y viejo edificio que había un poco más allá del pueblo, casi en las afueras del mismo. Un enorme y antiguo edificio cuyo tamaño era algo más grande que una mansión, parecía ser un viejo hotel de cinco estrellas, dentro del cual había una pequeña área que funcionaba como hospital y albergue para pacientes psiquiátricos y de alguna otra índole.

Éste fue el lugar donde todo comenzó, el epicentro, la piedra angular sobre la cual se originaron todos estos extraños sucesos. Dentro de dicho edificio, los fenómenos solían suceder con más frecuencia. Lo más extraño de todo, es que los habitantes de dicho edificio no podían abandonar el lugar. Algo se los impedía.

Como es habitual en mi trabajo, me dispuse a investigar estos fenómenos, lo cual implica que tenga que arriesgarme a entrar a dicho establecimiento, incluso por las noches. En mi estadía, he intentado hablar con los residentes del lugar pero por alguna razón se rehusaban a dar información. En algunas ocasiones, me colé dentro del área de internación del pequeño hospital con tal de obtener algo.

Los únicos que soltaron la lengua eran los niños, ellos me dieron una información algo curiosa. Decían que no podían dormir, pues había _"algo"_ que los acosaba por las noches.

Con este pequeño y dichoso elemento en mis manos, me dispuse a dar los siguientes pasos en mi investigación. Durante mis incursiones por las distintas áreas del edificio en búsqueda de algo que me ayudara a entender, noté ciertos eventos. Eventos que eran muy, muy discretos y que podían pasar casi desapercibidos si no se prestaba suficiente atención. En dos ocasiones, me pareció haber visto una pequeña sombra con un hermoso vestido doblar rápidamente por una esquina. Algunos de los pocos que se atrevían a hablar, me contaban que oían a alguien cantar en los baños, a pesar de que no había nadie en ellos.

Pero uno de los fenómenos más terroríficos es el que sucedió en una ocasión. En determinado momento, se cortaron las luces en algunas áreas y pasillos del edificio, por lo que al pasar a través de esas zonas… pude oír el sonido de un pequeño corazón mecánico acerándose lentamente por detrás de mí.

Me detuve.

Me volteé.

La vi.

Ella y yo.

Sus ojos y mis ojos.

Ella alzó las manos hacia mí.

Me pidió algo.

Algo que yo no tenía.

Le dije que no tenía lo que ella buscaba.

Y ella se fue.

Apoyándome en lo que había visto, me dispuse a atar cabos. Juntando todo lo que había obtenido hasta ahora, volví una vez más al pequeño hospital, hablé con los pacientes, revisé archivos, fechas, pacientes y vi que en las listas faltaba uno. Luego recordé un pequeño detalle que había visto en algunos pasillos, en los cuales había cuadros de fotos. Examinando detenidamente, me di cuenta de que algunos habían sido retirados de ciertos lugares, a juzgar por las casi imperceptibles marcas en los tapizados de las paredes.

Con todos estos elementos, me reuní con dos de mis ayudantes del caso que habían llegado al pueblo dos días después, y partiendo de la base que surgió a partir de las evidencias obtenidas, nos pusimos a ahondar aún más en el caso, dispuestos a llegar al final de estos acontecimientos. En nuestra búsqueda, los encontramos. Los cuadros, junto a unos documentos que habían sido ocultados durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras examinábamos dichas fotos y documentos, cotejándolos con otros archivos, de la nada fuimos a dar con una pequeña y antigua historia sobre una niña que en el pasado vivió en este pueblo. En dicha historia se menciona que esta pequeña niña había tenido serios problemas cardiovasculares desde su nacimiento, por lo que en algún momento de su vida debieron someterla a una intervención quirúrgica en la cual reemplazaron su débil corazón por un pequeño motor mecánico cuyos mecanismos parecían estar hechos a engranaje y cuerda, y funcionaba con unas pequeñas baterías. Para mantenerla con vida, tuvo que verse obligada a vivir en este gran edificio, en donde debía permanecer algún que otro tiempo en la sala de internación del hospital para suministrarle más baterías y asegurarse de que el funcionamiento de su nuevo corazón no presentaba problemas.

Un día, por alguna razón desconocida, dejaron de suministrarle estas "baterías", por lo que desgraciadamente murió. Luego de un largo tiempo, comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Hay quienes afirman que ella ha vuelto y ha estado vagando por los pasillos del hotel, buscando más "baterías"… y a los posibles causantes de su muerte.

Entonces en ese momento lo supe. Ése fue el momento crucial, el momento en que todas las piezas encajaron y lo entendí todo al fin. Las extrañas desapariciones, los asesinatos, los suicidios y el extraño comportamiento "melancólico" de los habitantes del pueblo.

Dicen que, ella camina entre nosotros, siempre, eternamente. Y cuando ella aparece frente a ti, lo primero y único que hará será pedirte que le des "baterías". Sólo tienes dos opciones. Si aceptas y le das lo que ella quiere, su sombra te seguirá por el resto de tu vida y te acosará en todo momento para que le des esas baterías, una y otra vez. Si en algún momento te niegas o no tienes lo que ella quiere, te matará de la manera más terrible jamás vista.

En cambio, si en el momento que ella aparece, te niegas a darle lo que ella quiere, te dejará en paz por el resto de tu vida…. Pero irá a buscarte en el día de tu juicio final. Y quién sabe qué cosas terribles sucederán ese día.

En el momento en que recordé la vez que vi sus hermosos ojos, finalmente entendí… estaba perdido.

Y también entendí el triste comportamiento de los habitantes del pueblo, y la forma en que parecían estar "contando sus horas". Estaban contando el tiempo que les quedaba, hasta que ella llegara.

Y dicen también, que ella no se detendrá hasta que no quede nadie en el pueblo que pueda contar esa historia.

Así que recen, recen, pequeños ponis. Porque cuando ella viene, todo está perdido.

Recen, recen, porque cuando ella canta, el final está cerca.

Recen, recen. Porque cuando ella es ella, tu destino está sellado. Para siempre.


End file.
